


A Death On Valentines

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Poor Peter Parker, Sad Ending, Spideypool - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are wonderful parents. Peter Parker is dating Wade Wilson... who Tony doesn't particularly like. And what shall happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death On Valentines

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were meant to be a family. They were meant to be together. They were meant to love each other, get married, have a life together. He wasn't supposed to die. They were supposed to die together, in each other's arms. He wasn't supposed to die. But he did. 

"Morning dad." 

Steve smiled, looking over his shoulder from where he stood making pancakes for his family. "Good morning Peter. Happy Valentines day."

"It's Valentines Day?" Peter said. He then shrugged. "Well that's wonderful."

Tony walked in, going straight for the coffee that Steve set out for him. "What's wonderful?"

"That it's Valentines Day." said Steve, flipping the pancake he was making. "Peter doesn't realize what that means."

Peter looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Peter it's the fourteenth of February." 

"Soooo?.... Oh my gosh." Peter gasped. 

Tony sighed. "Great now I've got to deal with Wade."

"It's our two year anniversary!" said Peter with a huge smile. 

Steve laughed. "Congratulations."

"Yea." Tony drawled. "Didn't think you guys would make it." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks pop."

Steve sighed. "Not on Valentines boys." He served them both pancakes and refilled Tony's mug. "What did you get him?"

"Uhh..."

"We don't want to know, got it." Tony said, drowning his pancakes in syrup. 

"What about you guys?"

"Well you don't want to know what I got pop." Steve said with a small smile. 

"Ugh, ew." Peter said, making a face. 

"Oh, well... maybe we should open your present now Steve."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Alright then."

Tony left and came back a few minutes later with a large box, holes poked into the top. 

"Oh Tony, you didn't!"

Steve took the box, opening it and smiled with joy when a German shepherd puppy barked and jumped out at him. The puppy had a red bow tied around her neck. 

"Do you like her?"

"I love her Tony, she's absolutely precious!" 

"Shes already been trained in German. She can sit, lay down, stay and she's potty trained. All she needs is a name. I left that up to you."

Steve held her as she licked at his hands and sniffed at his shirt. "I think... she looks like a Delilah."

"That's perfect." Tony said with a small smile scratching behind her ear. Her small tail wagged and she yipped happily. 

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. "Is this your way of telling me you want me to move out?"

"Not at all." Tony said. He smirked. "Though you are twenty years old..."

"Sirs, Mr.Wilson is currently walking toward the front door."

Peter jumped up excitedly, all but running toward the door. Steve took Delilah in his arms and followed, Tony trailing behind. There was a knock just before Peter got to the door. When he opened it he was confused for a moment. Before he looked down.

"Hi baby boy." Wade said, a huge smile on his scarred face. He was wearing a tuxedo, and was presenting a silver ring to Peter. 

"W-wade?"

Wade's smile faltered slightly. "Happy anniversary baby boy... Will you marry me?"

Peter smiled widely. "Y-yes! Yes yes! Oh my gosh yes!" Peter yelled, pulling Wade up and into a hug. 

Wade kissed Peter briefly then pulled away, taking Peter's hand and sliding the ring on to his finger. "I was going to do it somewhere more romantic. But I... I thought you'd want to see my face." 

Peter's eyes were glistening as he nodded. "This was perfect Wade. So perfect."

Tony cleared his throat. "Well that was... unexpected."

Peter turned, smiling widely, and pulling Wade closer to him. "Dad, pop, I'm getting married!"

Steve smiled. "Well, welcome to the family." He said to Wade with a smile. "You make him happy, so we're both happy."

"Oh yes, overjoyed."

"Pop come on-"

"Enough, enough. Can't we just be civilized." 

"Civilized? Wade Wilson being civilized?!" 

Wade looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Peter looked up to Wade and then to Tony, anger blazing in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I think you deserve better then-then THAT!" 

"You know what's funny? That's exactly what people said when dad started dating you!"

"Peter!" Steve yelled. 

"I'm moving out. And I'm getting married. And you won't be invited to the wedding." Peter spat at Tony. "You're still that jackass everyone talks about."

Peter turned, taking Wade's hands and dragging him out. He didn't stop until they where outside on the streets. "Let's go patrolling."

"Are you sure?"Wade asked, worried for Peter. 

"Absolutely. What could be happening?"

That's how they ended up fighting Venom and Goblin. And that's how Peter lost his focus, with tears blurring his vision through the mask and the pain making everything in his chest hurt just a bit less.

"Peter get out of the-"

And that's how Peter Parker died. Wade screamed out for him, but he know the moment the spear penetrated him it was over. Wade finished the fight. By the time he got to Peter the body was going cold. 

He cried over Peter. He cried and cried over the tear stained cheeks, over the bloody pavement. And when he felt a hand on his shoulder and tears falling on him he knew who it was. "I'm so sorry Captain."

"It isn't your fault." Steve spoke softly. 

Tony walked forward slowly. "Oh my god... no.. Peter..."

Tony fell to his knees beside him, stroking the dirty hair plastered over his cold forehead. "My baby, Peter..."

"This is your fault." 

It came from the last person you'd expect. Steve. 

Tony looked up, a pained expression on his face. "No, it's not. Baby you don't mean that. Please don't-"

"It's your fault he was sloppy! It's your fault he ran! I-I-" he burst out crying. "I-I'm done."

Tony and Steve where never the same. Delilah, that precious gift that was meant to complete a family only tore them further apart, reminding them of their lost child. Wade kept fighting, kept killing. He kept killing and killing and killing. The red stains on the walls of his apartment proved that. And that Valentines Day haunted them, that Valentines day that killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just sorry. My writing has been particularly morbid lately.


End file.
